


Kind words, fly by like paper planes! (Larry, Niam AU)

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, British Slang, Fluff, Liam being cute, M/M, Music, Popstar Harry, SEXY BOYBANDERS SNOGGING, Skater Zayn, Smut, Swear Words, all round dumb crap, pissed off louis, shot gunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry,s always been praised for everything he does, that’s why it no longer helps. It used to make him smile, giving him a spring his step and bring out his dimples, now it’s just false praise to keep him happy. No one wants to upset the pop star. That why he’s all the more amazing, the boy would works in the recording studio, the one that tells harry his straight thoughts, tell Harry his dress sense sucks but his voice is good, his curls are hawt but he has to stop messing with them, and when Louis praises him, he feels as if it’s really earned. He gets that warm feeling all over again, so when Louis goes to work in London, harry has to tell him how he feels and what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind words, fly by like paper planes! (Larry, Niam AU)

Harrys always been praised for everything he does, that’s why it no longer helps. It used to make him smile, giving him a spring his step and bring out his dimples, now it’s just false praise to keep him happy. No one wants to upset the pop star. That why he’s all the more amazing, the boy would works in the recording studio, the one that tells harry his straight thoughts, tell Harry his dress sense sucks but his voice is good, his curls are hawt but he has to stop messing with them, and when Louis praises him, he feels as if it’s really earned. He gets that warm feeling all over again, so when Louis goes to work in London, harry has to tell him how he feels and what he needs.

Louis had moved to chewier at the age of 18, he hated leaving Doncaster but this was the first place with a recording studio that needed his help. He has now been working and living in Cheshire for 3 years, 3 YEARS. It was meant to be a 3 MONTH trail, so he could get experience and find work somewhere else. He would happily work in a record shop, radio station, a recording studio, a venue for artists, as a Dj and most of all; he wishes he could be a singer. His voice is great, he knows that and has always now, and he just lacks confidence and self-worth.

That’s why he hates Harry Styles, only 19, sold out in 29 countries, idolized by millions, and he still always comes here to record his songs, Louis is sure it’s because Harry hates him back. Louis was taught never to lie, so when Harry asks him what he thinks (and he always asks what he thinks) he tells him the truth, he gives him one true complaint (because he needs to) and one true fault (because he has and wants to).

“So Lou,” ‘Fuck, he called me it again’, Louis thought to himself as he turned to face the curly haired boy. “what did you think?”

“Your vocals were brilliant,” Louis states blandly, Harry tips his head waiting for the rest like always. “But your stance is all wrong, I feel sorry for your fans at concerts. Bye, curly.” Louis states, grabbing his bag and jacket skating for the door.

“Wait, why are you going so early?” Harry shouts, as he runs up to Louis grabbing his wrist.

“Today and tomorrow are my last days, I’m going to live and work in London. I’m working at a record shop, plus a cute studio on the border and I’m making my own album. Busy year! Bye, Numb Nuts!” Louis shouts, as he runs up to his mini and jumps in. 

“You can’t leave.” Harry says quietly to himself, watch as Louis car drives away. A sticker in his back window catches Harry’s eye ‘North London Musical Methods.’, as Harry visits London a lot he knows the place well. ‘Musical Methods’ is the only shop in London near a recording studio and the border, Harry phones his company, smiling as they answer.

“Harry?” The voice of Liam his assistant rings down the phone, Liam wants to be a singer and Harry’s working really hard to put Liam on the charts.

“We are going to London; I’ve decided the rest of my albums are to be recorded at ‘North London Recording Studio Forward Double.’ You know the place?” Harry says, smirking as he stares at the spot where the car left.

“Yep, will do!” With that Liam hung up, Harry knew tomorrow would be a good day.

~Next day.

Best Day Ever!

Louis knew it was the best day ever, no Harry at work, he only had to go in for like an hour, to get his stuff and say goodbye. He was all packed and the moving van was taking his stuff to his apartment, even though he would get there before it since he had taken the train.

“North London Station, Thank you for picking Coastal Rails.” The voice said overhead, Louis sprang up grabbing his brief case and headphones. He put his headphones on, and then started to blast ‘Jesus of suburbia, by green day.’ Through them and when I say Blast I mean, Blast.

“Hey!” Louis heard, as someone yanked his headphones of his head. “You forgot your phone.” The man said, he looked kind and homely. Louis normally hit on any guy who walked by, but this guy felt more like an old friend or a big brother.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot I was using my iPod for music not my phone, sorry to inconvenience you.” Louis replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s ok; I’m Liam by the way.” The boy, Liam, replied.

“Nice to meet, you my names Louis.” Louis said, putting his hand out for the boy to shake and almost dropping his case in the process. 

“Clumsy Louis! You seem cool! My friend had a crush on a guy named Louis, actually he still dose. Anyway, what are you doing in London? I could tell from your accent your from Doncaster.” Liam says, following as Louis heads towards the bus station.

“Yep, I’m here to work in a record shop, a small studio and to make an album. Best year yet!” Louis chimes happily, as he runs and hops on a bus. “Getting on?”

“Nope, that’s my ride.” Liam replies, pointing to a black Mercedes Benz. “Got business to do and a flat to buy. I’ll see you around Lou?” The end sounded more like a question then a statement.

“Definitely, Li.” Louis replied and with that, he was off to his new life.

Little did he know exactly what was around the corner.


End file.
